


Bubbly

by llamabunnybird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabblish, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, germany needs to take more vacations, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Germany needs to take a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly

_I’ve been awake for awhile now_

_You got me feeling like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

Germany sighed as he rubbed his temples wearily. The economic issues in his country had caused his Boss to hand him more and more paperwork to do. Some days he was lucky to get a few hours of sleep before he got up for training and went back to work. He put the finished documents into his tiny pile of finished work and thought about whether or not he really wanted to make coffee at this hour. It would likely wake Prussia up and he was in no way able to deal with his brother at this hour. (The other side of him wondered if maybe he could press gang Prussia into helping him out with work) Deciding it was worth the risk he wearily made his way to the kitchen grabbing his old coffee cups as he went. As he did so he heard shooting outside. With another sigh he got the coffee ready and took down two mugs. If Switzerland was shooting things outside Italy must be on his way over. Again. Moments later Italy was at his door shouting about Romano and Spain and Turtles. Sighing Germany got up and let him in. “It is very late you know Italy” he said sternly as he herded him to the table.

“Ve~ but I missed you and fratello was being mean” Italy chirped at him as he settled on one of the seats. Watching as Germany finished getting the coffee. “Thank you” he added softly as he was handed his mug. “You always make it just like I like it!”

Germany blushed “Well you’ve been taking it the same way for the last 80 years so…”

Italy giggled “It’s still nice Ve~!”

Germany smiled softly “ If you say so. Now I need to finish up some work if you want you can come sit on the couch but you need to be quiet!”

“Ve~ of course!” Italy grinned as he followed Germany back to his office grabbing his spare sketch book and pencils as he did so. (80 years of late night visits meant that some things like spare toothbrushes and notebooks eventually settled in each other’s homes).

_Cause it starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while_

_Wherever you go_

“Germanyyyyyy”

“What?” Germany said wearily resisting the urge to rub his eyes

“You have been awake for way to long” Italy said nudging him “Prussia will be up soon and you haven’t even been to bed yet!” Italy chided as he tried pulling Ludwig out of his office chair. Ludwig pulled back and suddenly Italy was on his lap. “Ve~!?” Italy squeaked as Ludwig pulled him into a kiss noses bumping awkwardly initially but eventually getting into the right position.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately” Germany mumbled into his hair a few minutes later

“It’s okay you’ve been busy for as long as you’ve existed.” Italy replied fingers tracing up his neck and into his hair. “I’ve just missed you and you need to sleep more”

“I know I know”

And Italy could just _feel_ the other rolling his eyes. And opened his mouth to protest when suddenly Germany’s hands were on his sides and he was being tickled Giggling he tried to wiggle away but he was caught fast and soon Germany had him settled on his lap properly and was kissing up the back of his neck. “Mmmm Ludwig! just like that!” Italy said squirming as Germany’s fingers began tracing circles on his sides. Not tickling circles but good circles. And if he kept doing that then there might be a rainbow over some mountain village later today because…. “ _germanyyyyyyyy_ ”

Germany smiled maybe sleep could wait. Just a little bit longer.

_The rain is falling on my windowpane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

Germany tried to tug the blankets back. Once again Italy had somehow ended up with all of them making a cocoon of warmth that Germany (like always) ended up wanting. Carefully trying not to wake him up he tried unwinding the blankets realizing quickly that it wasn’t going to work. Sighing he looked at the peacefully sleeping nation “Italy” he muttered finally giving up on subtle and just yanking them finally getting the blankets back.

“Hmmmm Ludwig?” Italy muttered rolling over to cuddle into him

“you took all the sheets again leibling” Germany sighed as he got the sheets straightened out.

“mmmm sorry” Italy said and then he was asleep again

Rolling his eyes Germany settled down to read while Italy dozed. His boss had finally decided to make him take a vacation despite his protests that there was simply too much to do (a certain pleading Italian personification may have helped convince him to go but he wasn’t going to admit that) and it was nice to be able to sit and read while listening to the rain. Eventually though Germany started dozing off as he read. When he realized he had read the same page about Kucken 3 times he gave up and settled for napping with Italy. As he curled around the smaller man he vaguely thought “I guess a vacation isn’t so bad after all”

_I’ve been asleep for awhile now_

_You tuck me in like a child now_

_Because every time you hold me in your arms_

_I’m comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Italy looked down at his lover. He was glad he had finally managed to convince Germany to take a break. He would have to remember to send Donna Merkle a nice flower arrangement and pasta to say thank you. He had gone out to draw that afternoon leaving Ludwig to do some work (“Not too long Ludwig though this is a vacation!”). Germany had fallen asleep on the couch while doing it cheek pressed into a page of facts and figures. “Ve~” Italy sighed as he gently moved it all off the couch and neatly onto a coffee table for when Germany woke up. “You always work so hard Lud” he muttered as he pulled a blanket off the back of the chair next to them draping it over the larger man he snuggled in next to him on the couch. And Germany must not have been as asleep as he thought because as he snuggled in close he felt arms wrap around him. Smiling he closed his eyes. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat :3


End file.
